the weasels cherry blossom
by sakura-hime1
Summary: when first anbu captian haruno sakura goes on a mission to retreive a scroll from akatsuki. she is captured by itachi how will sasuke react to this news. will sakura be able to escape or will she choose to stay. itasakusasu CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. the mission

Authors note: I hope you like the story this is the first chapter and ill see how you like it be nice this is my first fanfiction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 : THE MISSION

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

she stood there at the konoha gates. Looking back at her home as the wind danced along her harming features. She would be going on a mission to retrieve a stolen scroll from akatsuki. She took in a deep breath taking in the air around her and turned around to walk away from konoha. 'this might be my last time seeing konoha again' she thought sure she now surpassed her sensei and was first anbu captain sakura haruno. But this was akatsuki after all. She started to pump chakra into her feet as she leaped from tree to tree at a fair speed. This journey would take at least 2 days before she would arrive. As she leaped from each tree she thought of her life in konoha. She was now 18 years old and had grown into a beautiful young woman she was konohas' favorite kunoichi. If she wasn't spending her time training and on missions she was dedicating her time to the hospital as there top medic. She was a remodel, every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her. As the hot sun set she leaped towards the nearest town she would sleep in one of the inns tonight and proceed in the morning. As she walked into an average looking inn she asked

"I'd like a room for one please" the mistress nodded and handed sakura a key

"How long will you be stay with us?"

"Just for the night I'll be leaving in the morning" the mistress smiled and replied

"Breakfast will be served in the cafeteria."

Sakura nodded and gave the mistress a kind smile before thanking her and walking up to her room. She stood in front of the door checking for any traps before reaching her hand out to turn the cold metal knob she opened it carefully and watched for an suspicious things. She stepped in and checked for any poison or traps set in her hotel room before she arrived. When she was satisfied she walked over to her bed and wrote a report to send to the hokage on her journey so far. After sending the report she stared in the mirror with disgust.

"I'm filthy" she whispered to herself before walking into the bathroom and discarding her clothing she prepared her bath and slowly stepped into before letting out a small "ahh... This feels so nice..." she closed her eyes and enjoyed her few peaceful moments. She could feel the flowing warm water massage her sore muscles. Her body was acking from her journey so far and a bath was all she needed. When she got out of the bath she walked over to her bed and discarded a clean pair of clothing from her backpack before jumping into bed and slowly drift into a peaceful slumber.

----------------- NEXT MORNING------------------------------------------------------------------

She got up brushed her teeth and hair prepared her tools and had breakfast before heading off she felt refreshed she would normally have to sleep in the woods on the cold hard ground crawling with bugs. But it didn't bother her she was a ninja after all. It was a life style but still she preferred a bed over the cold ground.

She was excited she was now looking forward to her mission as she leaped from tree to tree she could feel the adrenalin flow threw her.

------------------------- FEW HOURS LATER -----------------------------------------------

She was so close to akatsuki she could almost feel it. She would have to be careful around here she didn't want to be noticed by anyone or she'd be toast she had to slip in get the scroll and slight out then run back as fast as possible. It was that simple.

"Easier said then down..." she sighed and all the sudden

"OH SHIT..." she cursed before dodging the kunais that had just flew towards her.

"No way I never even felt anything approach me how could they have..." she asked herself watching for anymore signs of attacks. Then something caught her gaze as her emerald orbs narrowed to get a better look at the attacker.

"Well ...well look what we've got here a konoha spy" the scaly blue man mocked

" kisame... tch" she spoke before narrowing her eyes again... but this time out of anger as she gave a frightening glare at the man in front of her

"You know my name... how thoughtful of you ..." he grinned

Before another man

walked out from the bushes a bit shorter then his partner and tan his akatsuki hat was covering his features so all you could see was his cool, calm yet deadly sharingan eyes

Sakuras' eyes widened at the realization of who the other man was

"itachi uchiha..." she spat out venom slipping through every word as her kind eyes turned hateful and dark. Once again.

Yay hope you liked it next chapter will be up soon please review on it please kuz I gotta know if you like it or not and what you wanna see happen... oh and srry if there's some bad grammar in there... )

Ps: please don't be mean I don't like bad reviews and neither does itachi.


	2. hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters.

Author's note: thank you for all of you who reviewed on my first chapter and I am thinking of addin an akatsuki triangle of love thing please give suggestions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP

She was so close to akatsuki she could almost feel it. She would have to be careful around here she didn't want to be noticed by anyone or she'd be toast she had to slip in get the scroll and slight out then run back as fast as possible. It was that simple.

"Easier said then down..." she sighed and all the sudden

"OH SHIT..." she cursed before dodging the kunais that had just flew towards her.

"No way I never even felt anything approach me how could they have..." she asked herself watching for anymore signs of attacks. Then something caught her gaze as her emerald orbs narrowed to get a better look at the attacker.

"Well ...well look what we've got here a konoha spy" the scaly blue man mocked

" kisame... tch" she spoke before narrowing her eyes again... but this time out of anger as she gave a frightening glare at the man in front of her

"You know my name... how thoughtful of you ..." he grinned

Before another man

walked out from the bushes a bit shorter then his partner and tan his akatsuki hat was covering his features so all you could see was his cool, calm yet deadly sharingan eyes

Sakuras' eyes widened at the realization of who the other man was

"itachi uchiha..." she spat out venom slipping through every word as her kind eyes turned hateful and dark. Once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: HATRED

This man this was the person who destroyed sasukes life and turned into a living hell.

It's all his fault

It's his fault sasuke left me

It's his fault sasukes so cold

It's his fault, he did it

FLASHBACK

Sakura gave out a sigh she had been sitting beside the young uchiha for hours now waiting for him to awaken from his unconsciousness. Naruto had

Told her that sasuke had been in a fight with his elder brother itachi uchiha. Which scared her she had known itachi was way stronger then sasuke and so had his but she also knew that. That fact wouldn't stop him from trying to rip his brothers' heart out and she knew he'd get hurt in the progress. She had warned him many times that revenge wouldn't solve anything and would only continue to hurt people around him but he had just ignored her like he always had.

The uchiha's eyes flickered open as he began to lift himself out of bed holding his head in the progress revealing that he had a big headache. His midnight blue eyes scanned the area to reveal a pink haired kuniochi sitting right at his side giving him a great big smile as happiness and relief sparkled in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun "she yelled jumping from her seat to give him a big bear hug.

"Sakura..." he grunted in annoyance feeling his headache get worse.

"I' m so relieved I thought itachi had killed you and when Naruto told me about it I was kind of worried ..."

She blabbed on until being cut off by a strict and cold voice

"Sakura don't ever say that name around me again!" he spat

"Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't mean to I thought --- "she pleaded before being cut off

"look sakura I am an avenger and nothing more or nothing less my mission in life is to kill my older brother and restore my clan I have no time for such useless things as love ... " he stated in a harsh and dark tone.

Before walking away closing the door behind him leaving a sad tear filled sakura on the chair only with no one in the door the only sound to be heard were the rustling of the sakura blossoms and the sobbing of a naïve and innocent little girl.

END OF FLASHBACK

These thoughts kept stirring in her head as the rage inside of her started to boil at its maximum capacity. Her stare filled with hatred hurt and fear. If looks could kill itachi would be laying on the floor on top of his on blood.

"Na? Itachi you know this girl because she sure seems to know you"

Kisame announced

Turning his head to itachi for an answer as his giant sword lay on his shoulder

"Hn... first anbu captain haruno sakura of konoha"

Itachi replied coldly

"Tch... So you know me I'm honored the great itachi uchiha knows my name" she interrupted the conversation as she began to reach into her pouch for a kunai to prepare for any incoming attacks

"Ahh... so she's the one... Interesting they say her medic skills surpass tsunades' herself" Kisame remarked instantly

"Hn"

"She could be of great use to us itachi" Kisame suggested tapping his sword on his shoulder just itching to swing it.

"Hn...maybe we should bring her back with us Kisame what do you think" itachi smirked eyes locked on the young kuniochi in front of him

"Hmm... just what I was thinking" Kisame answered amused by the young kuniochi was giving them

Itachi glanced over at Kisame giving him a 'you know what to do' look and Kisame knew this because after being partners for years now. it seemed as if they didn't even have to use words to talk to eachother.

Anymore

"My pleasure...itachi" Kisame grin grew wider as he stepped forward in front of the young woman his grin never ceasing to decrease.

"Your coming with us woman..." Kisame commanded his stare dark and serious

' who does this guy think he is ... There's no way I'm going to just follow him without a fight first' inner sakura stated angerly

"I'm not going ANYWHERE!" she snapped out

Running towards Kisame with a chakra pumped fist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

x

Shizune opened the big wooden door stepping into the building to find a drunken tsunade drooling over her desk. She sighed turning her head to see a huge pile of untouched paperwork. She sweat dropped and walked over to the sleeping hokage's side she bent down to watch the hokage before giving her a light poke on the head

And saying

"Oi, tsunade-sama wake up ..." when she didn't answer she poked harder and became louder.

"Oi, tsunade-sama... tsunade-sama" she rolled her eyes before trying again but this time with a different approach

"tsunade-sama I've brought you a fresh batch of sssaaakkkeee..." she teased waving the sake in front of the hokages' face

Tsunade's nose twitched a couple of times before waking up and snapping the sake out of shizune's grasped and into her alcohol scented mouth.

She lowered the bottle and glanced over at a patient shizune

" what is it shizune..." she asked staring the black haired woman in the face trying to figure out why she had awakened her.

" tsunade-sama I'm sorry but I was wondering was letting sakura go on that mission really the best thing to do" she answered in a soft but loud enough voice.

" what do you mean shizune" tsunade asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust her it's just that this is akatsuki were talking about couldn't you have sent more people to assist her on the mission" shizune stated eyes still staring right at tsunades'

Tsunade looked away leaning back in her chair with her hands placed behind her head as she eyed her paperwork.

" shizune if we had sent more people it would have been harder to stay hidden and would certainly cause the mission to become a failure but with only one person she can sneak in and out of the area without being detected and that increases the success rate of the mission"

Shizune looked down at the floor eyes still dark with worry as

She thought over her senseis' words

"But..." shizune whispered quietly eyes still glued to the floor

Tsunade glanced at shizune and spoke with confidence but inside she was indeed wondering if sakura would be alright

"shizune don't worry sakura will do fine"

shizunes' eyes moved from the floor and glanced at tsunade .

'Maybe she will be alright after all'

She felt her lips twitch in a smile as she softly nodded before saying "goodbye then tsunade" as she walked out the door confidence replacing her worry as she got back to her work now able to concentrate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been at least an hour of fight and they both seemed to be having a hard time stand she was panting and sweating

And Kisame was scratched beaten and panting as well then he spoke

"your pretty good girl pant but you can't beat both of us"

Sakura mumbled under her breath they were right there was no way she could beat both of them even if she did beat Kisame there was no way she could beat itachi even if she was still in good condition

Her only choice was to "run" as she made a few hand signs before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

She had used a transportation jutsu as an attempt to run away but itachi had already figured that out and as she continued she saw itachi appear three trees in front of her.

"no way.." she whispered quietly before he disappeared again

"where.." she whispered again looking around before she felt a heavy

Hand hit her right in the vital point at the neck. She felt her world go dark before saying

"sas...uke...kun ... hel – p ... m..e" as she fell in the hands of the older uchiha prodigy

"Foolish girl sasuke will never come for you" itachi said

A grin placed on his handsome features as he turned to his partner and leaped away into the dark forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: sorry it took so long but I was busy

Alright well I tried to make this one longer and if you have any questions or comments please do tell me because I appreciate your comments and take them to mind for my story

p.s: thanks for reviewing so far

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
